<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Night With You by FallinglntoPieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823702">A Good Night With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces'>FallinglntoPieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wakes up Gon before he goes to bed. A(nother) Sleepytime KilluGon ficlet.<br/>[Ficlet Complete]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Night With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone. School is busy and tiring. The weather is hot and humid and rainy, all at the same time. Japanese rainy season sucks. Thus, please enjoy this KilluGon ficlet unrelated to any of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Killua knew it was time to go to bed for the night. He turned off the light before pulling back the blankets. As he slid his legs between the cool covers, his stormy blue eyes adjusted to the shadowy darkness. With a small yawn, the tired ex-assassin gazed down to the left.</p><p>Next to him, Gon was already snoozing lightly. The black-haired cutie had dozed off while reading this week’s Shounen Leap atop his pillow. Luckily, Killua had read it first, meaning the pages that had been soaking up drool for the past couple hours were no problem of his. </p><p>Extending a helpful hand, the Zoldyck carefully removed the manga magazine from underneath his beloved’s cheek. He dog-eared the corner of the current page, though the dampness was good enough of a bookmark, before shutting it and putting it on the bedside table next to him. Then, Killua gently shook Gon awake.</p><p>“Hmngha?” came a groggy but quizzical but overall absolutely adorable noise from the smaller boy whose eyelids fluttered open. Noticing the world was no longer lit by the hotel light above them, Gon assumed that he’d fallen asleep at some point. However, he had already showered and dressed for bed. He had already brushed his teeth and gotten cozy under the covers. Even if he had nodded off while enjoying the latest issue of Shounen Leap, there was no reason for Killua to wake him, was there? Sitting up and cutely rubbing his eyes, Gon faced his boyfriend. “Killua, is something wrong?” he asked, a hint of worry in his tone.</p><p>“No, there’s nothing wrong,” was a gentle reassurance. With a small grin, Killua couldn’t help but reach out to affectionately ruffle that head of spiky hair. His lover had such a kind heart. On nights when comfort was required, he always knew what to do. Right now was a much simpler situation.</p><p>Gon’s body visibly relaxed at the calm touch. Closing his eyes again, he enjoyed the scalp massage for a while before the hand moved downwards. Killua’s fingers felt nice and warm as they cupped his cheek. Mainly though, they felt safe. The black-haired boy gave a content sigh as he nuzzled into that loving hand. They stayed that way until the top of the relationship spoke again.</p><p>“You fell asleep while reading, you know.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“You drooled all over it.”</p><p>“Ah… Well, that’s not the reason why you woke me up, right?”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Gon giggled softly and opened his chocolate browns once more. Reaching up to caress the hand against his face, he gave a knowing smile as their fingers intertwined. The Freecss had guessed correctly. Leaning forward, he met his white-haired partner for a tender kiss. </p><p>Killua enjoyed the sensation of those supple lips pressing against his. The taste was a sweetness not even the best dessert could ever hope to provide. And those eyes. They shone so brightly, even in the darkness, overflowing with an affection only for him. He hoped his own blues were reflecting the same sentiment. Oh, how much Killua loved Gon. </p><p>The bottom of the relationship was feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness. He adored bedtime kisses with Killua. Each one made him all the more glad that they had been able to become so close. They made his heart beat a little faster in his chest and turned his cheerful cheeks a rosy pink. Simple moments like these were the memories he cherished most. Times that allowed them to simply appreciate their shared togetherness. Gazing at Killua, Gon knew he was truly loved. He wouldn’t want it any other way. </p><p>The boys parted once they were satisfied with the kisses that had been given and received. Not too few to leave them wanting more, but not too many to stimulate deeper desires. Still holding hands, they smiled at each other fondly. It was time to end their nightly exchange and head to the realm of sleep.</p><p>“Goodnight, Killua,” Gon murmured cutely.</p><p>“Goodnight, Gon,” was a gentle reply.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>With those important words finally said, Killua moved to settle himself under the blankets. He lay on his back and exhaled slowly, listening as his beloved followed suit. Heads on their pillows, the pair peacefully stared up at the ceiling. There was another length of silence before the sheets were rustling once more.</p><p>“Gon, do you think you could…”</p><p>“Killua, is it okay if I…”</p><p>The young couple blushed as the start of their sentences overlapped. So, they had both been thinking the same thing. The black-haired boy giggled, rolling into his boyfriend’s awaiting embrace. Head pressed against Killua’s toned chest with his hands tucked beneath his chin, Gon felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Their legs tangled as they snuggled closer into one another. After a bit more shifting, both boys finally relaxed. It was time for bed. </p><p>Unable to help himself, Gon inhaled his lover’s musky scent and murmured, “I’m really glad you woke me up.”</p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I didn’t get a proper goodnight,” Killua answered in a whisper. </p><p>“Goodnight, Killua. I love you.”</p><p>“Baka, you don’t have to say it twice…”</p><p>“I know. But I just wanted to.” Gon made a happy noise as he received a forehead kiss.</p><p>“Goodnight, Gon. I love you too. Now go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>The Zoldyck nestled his chin down in that spiky hair and gave his boyfriend a last passionate squeeze. He was now truly ready to get some needed shut-eye. After all, tomorrow would be a new day they would get to spend together. Doing what, he wasn’t sure. But, as long as he could be with the one he loved most, he knew it would all work out. Imagining that Gon believed the same thing, Killua drifted off to dream land and slept soundly until morning arrived. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unlike in "Killua at an Odd Hour", Gon was awake for this one. Green Boi got to be cute and cuddly with his boyfriend before going back to sleep. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy when writing a more tender KilluGon relationship. However, I wonder how often their goodnight routine actually goes this smoothly... Pervertlua is sure to try to start something most of the time, right? </p><p>Kudos, Comment, and Review~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>